New Beginnings Remastered
by Fanficscliches
Summary: Natsu a guardian for many and a friend to most but what happens when the residential fire dragon had a dark past that not even the master knows and why are the strauss siblings close to him but what also happens if natsu saved lisanna well find out in New beginnings Remastered Natsu is op when he doesn't have his dragon magic but godlike when he uses them serious Natsu Strong Natsu
1. the start of our tale

**Hello everyone i know it's been awhile now a year and more even but now i got some inspirations from other fan fiction and i'm actually the older brother of Fanficscliches so yeah thought i might give his new beginnings a remastered edition.**

 **Year X782**

Fairy tail, considered the strongest guild of Fiore. There were many strong mages from Gildarts Clive the fairies ace to Erza scarlet the Titania queen of the fairies and the resident fire dragon Natsu Dragneel. the guild is famous for it brawls this is one of these as many were drinking and hanging out with friends.

Makarov Dreyar the 3rd guild master is a short man who was looking at his children, the kids of Fairy how he love his children and always worries about them when they start to go on missions. the guild was partying to their hearts content. Erza was punishing Grey for stripping, Cana is out drinking the males at the bar, and happy is sleeping on Levy lap. now that got the master thinking _"where the hell is Natsu?"._

Makarov: Happy (Happy drowsily wakes) do you know where Natsu is? As he said that happy who is now being squashed between Levy arms said.

Happy:"Natsu said he was visiting his Sister." as he said that everyone had question marks above their heads.

Erza: Natsu has a sister, when? speaking for everyone. many notices that happy was trying to answer and said,

Happy:"Natsu said that before he was with Igneel he was in a town near a mountain or something like that and had someone who gave him hope."

now that really confused the guild, gave Natsu hope? many question were in the mages head. ( _he doesn't seem unhappy i wonder what happened to her_ )

Makarov:"Happy where is she now, she should join us." at that everyone was saying what it would be like if she came to Fairy Tail. if Natsu sister was hot (Boys-_-) and if she is also a dragon it won't be boring that for sure. but Happy wasn't well... happy.

Happy: "She died,Natsu said that it was his fault that she died, because they were after him not her."

eyes widen when the flying cat said that. everyone had one thought _Who would want to do this to Natsu._

Happy:"Remember the necklace that Lisanna was wearing" they were thinking about Lisanna when they saw the dragon emblem that was not only around her but Mirajane and Elfman (if you want to know what it looks like here /images/I/612Bgis-P9L._UX395_.jpg) come to think of it the Strauss where always close to Natsu even when Mira was teasing and making fun of someone it was always Natsu.

Gray: pfft "whats so special about those necklaces anyway?"

Happy: it has part of Tou-Chan magic sealed in it, the fire that lives deep inside of them, Tou-Chan said that if one of them were hurt that the crystal inside of the necklace would send out a magic wave that will teleport him to where they are." at this many were awe at the protectiveness of their dragon slayer. and some of the females were awing at the thought and wished some of the boys would do that for them.

just as Makarov was about to ask another question a static sound was being heard by everyone and the lacrima show something that the Master and the Guild wished they never saw.

 **well that's it for now i really appreciate for the reviews so again thanks and cya next time**


	2. the Visit and the other dragneel

**Hey guys another chapter here enjoy**

 **Also disclaimer: i do not will not ever own Fairy Tail well lets get started then.**

 **(Unknown Place)**

?: "Why, why did you do this to me" a ghostly wail sounded throughout the world.

?: "Why didn't you protected me big brother, you promised." the ghostly figure came to and form a little girl with pink hair and a white dress that has bits of blood around the area where her heart is.

?: "You promised... **YOU** **PROMISED!** " the figure screamed and ran straight at Natsu.

( **Year X782 5 hours before he left)**

Natsu: "Kira!" Natsu jolted up from his nightmare awaking Happy in the process.

Happy: " Natsu!? what happened,who's Kira?" said a worried Exceed looking at his father while he was wiping the sweat of his forehead.

Natsu: "sorry to worry you happy, it just a bad dream nothing else." Natsu explained putting up a smile for his worried son\best friend.

Happy: "Okay Natsu, but you didn't answer my other question, who's Kira." Happy notice Natsu downcast expression and then he saw him go to the drawer that next to him and pulled out the first drawer and show happy a picture of him smiling with a little girl who smile was from ear to ear who was wearing a white what caught Happy's eye was the splash of salmon hair that the girl has. he heard Natsu speak

Natsu: Happy this is my sister, your aunt Kira, she was the reason why i have this much hope because of i never meet her i would never have had the drive to protect Fairy Tail,Lis and Mira and her i would never been myself." as Natsu was saying these things Happy was in best friend,his Tou-Chan would not have been this way without her, he would never became the Dragon slayer for fairy tail. but he would never had been Happy's father. that thought alone scared him.

Natsu saw Happy's eyes widen as he put his hand on happy head ruffing it up like a father does to his son and smiled

Natsu: Don't worry happy, nothing will stop me from giving up hope. not on you nor on the guild. i just wish that Kira was here with us." as Natsu held the necklace that his sister have given him and smiled." _Its almost your birthday isn't is sis."_ as Natsu Stretched his arms out his ask happy if he wanted to eat some breakfast,Happy's stomach answered for him as it roared loudly making the father-son duo laugh. as Natsu was getting ready he thought _"I need to tell Happy that i won't be back until_ tomorrow."

Natsu:"Happy come here for a second buddy." happy was there in a couple of seconds gliding around the house.

Happy: "You needed something Natsu?" happy saw his father nod and patted the space next to him on the hammock.

Natsu: " I won't be hear until tomorrow so i want you to stay at Levy's or Erza's house since Lis-Chan is on a mission with her sibling"

Happy looks at Natsu with big eyes and ask him if he can come with sadly shook his head.

Natsu: I'm sorry Happy but you can't."(Happy whines about it being not fair)"the reason why Happy is that there are many people from my past that could harm you and i don't want to lose another member of my family especially not my son okay?" happy understands and said to stay safe and come back home (Love these Father and son moments with Natsu and Happy) Happy then asked if this happened to Kira which Natsu nodded slowly.

Natsu: she begged me to take her to the carnival that was not so far as i thought that there was nothing wrong with it so i didn't take my sword nor my guns. (Bad ass Natsu yea but this is only before he meets Igneel and he's a master of swordsmanship and expert marksmen) so i didn't come prepared when an enemy from a guild i used to be in attacked, i fought him for a long time but what i didn't notice was his partner, she mind controlled me into being her puppet." This is where natsu started to have tears running down his cheeks."Th- They forced me to kill her...They made me kill her as she was looking me in the eyes,i could see her fear i told her to run but it was too late ( _BANG!)_ i shot her in the chest and cried. i killed my little sister because i was weak." Happy eyes widen and watered as he saw Natsu sounded with regret he quivered his lips and said

Happy: what happened to the mages who controlled you, did you... did you killed them?" Natsu didn't look happy in the eye and he shook his head.

Natsu:"I didn't, I wanted to i really did and for a second i thought i would, but then a girl came from the bush ( _Big brother you here?)_ and it was his enemy sister who looked at her downed brother and saw a the gun i held and she was crying at the body of my little sister and looked at her big brother ( _"Big brother... did you shoot another girl")_ i was angry i aimed my gun at his little sister right on her forehead.

the big brother: "No don't please don't she doesn't deserve this please i begging you don't kill her!"

Natsu: "He begged me not to shoot his sister and i saw her eyes they were the same as my little sister ,I didn't do it I couldn't killing a child is not what i do, the boy ended up being put in jail and gets visited by his sister everyday sometime i take her there but that's that happy the beginning of the Natsu you see. Happy was crying and flew into his chest and apologized to him making natsu laugh and said no problem.

after that he said goodbye to his son and said to be a good boy towards Levy and with that Natsu began his journey towards his sister grave (was tempted to leave it here but i go on for a while longer.)

time Skip brought to you by Chibi Natsu whistling a tune while walking

(Rosewood) (Oc place)

Natsu: "Well this place hasn't changed at all." He chuckled at that and went through greeting everyone who walked past him as they did the same. Natsu thought _(sis, i'm on my way)_

(Rosewood Cemetery)

As natsu entered the gate he went to the hill where a tree was planted and iin front of that tree was a tombstone saying

 _Here lies Kira Dragneel_

 _beloved sister and bringer of hope towards her brother_

 _she will be dearly missed_

Natsu wiped some of the dirt across the tombstone and smiled "Hey sis happy birthday." as he sat down next to the tombstone an stayed there whistling the tune he sang towards his sister when she had a bad dream.

but then he felt something, his magic that he sealed into those necklace he started to fade with an determine look and look back at his tombstone and said"Be back sis love ya." as he teleported thinking ( _Lisanna hold on i'm on my way)_

 **Done well damn well this is the part where we now know about Kira Drgneel see ya next time**

 **(Preview )**

 **"No don't do this you can't leave us"**

 **"My child you were always here for us when we need you"**

 **"Where the Hell am i!"**


	3. What we lost

**Hello and welcome back. so enough of this let's get started**

 **Previously on New beginnings**

 _Here lies Kira Dragneel_

 _beloved sister and bringer of hope towards her brother_

 _she will be dearly missed_

Natsu wiped some of the dirt across the tombstone and smiled "Hey sis happy birthday." as he sat down next to the tombstone an stayed there whistling the tune he sang towards his sister when she had a bad dream.

but then he felt something, his magic that he sealed into those necklace he started to fade with an determine look and look back at his tombstone and said"Be back sis love ya." as he teleported thinking ( _Lisanna hold on I'm on my way)_

(Fairy tail)

everybody's eyes widen at the image shown in front of them. it was Mira, she was bleeding from her forehead and her clothes were almost fully ripped apart and she was shivering.

Mira:"Old man\\\\\\\Need your help \\\\\man is outta control\\\atsu was right about the job\\\\\\\ please help us!" Mira yelled but then there was a boulder thrown at them and landed in front of them. the guild can then see a giant monster that was completely dark like he was a shadow man, but what was the most noticeable feature was the giant letter N across his chest. Mira didn't know that the lacrima was still on and that the whole of fairy tail were still watching. they were frozen stiff no one made a single movement. then they saw the monster was about to attack Lisanna till a flash of fire came from nowhere.

(Mirajane Pov)

as i was staring at the monster who was gonna hit Lisanna there was a sudden flash of fire pushed the beast back,then a voice i thought i wasn't going to hear said.

Natsu:"Lis after this we are going to have a talk about trying to hug a huge monster." as he held his friend tightly, he wondered (" _Where the hell is Elf")_ till a mighty roar made him face the way that the monster was and he notice around his neck was Elfman Necklace(A\N it enlarges when he transformed) as he saw that and the big N that was on his eyes shadowed and everything was quiet but you could see the killing intent that was leaking out of him and said to Mira.

Natsu:"Mira...Did Elf try to take over the beast?" Mira replied

Mira:"No we didn't see him he just came out of nowhere and latched itself on him...(Sobs) he was crying out in pain then this happened."

if you could see Natsu he was mad no pissed off and you could see that he's restraining himself from going and killing the damn thing when he thought of Elfman. he knew he had no choice but to come out with it, he also knew that he would have to answer a lot of questions back at the guild but it was that or make them suffer for his Dark Past.

Natsu: "so it seems like that the guild i was in is still making trouble for me. so tell me do you have control or are you another failed project?"he said in a serious voice making everyone in the guild as well as Mira confused

Mira: " Natsu you know what he is" asked a shocked Mira, as she looked towards him she notice his eyes were glazed which look like regret.

?:"Yessss... tell her how you know about us you Betrayer!" yelled the monster

Natsu just took off he coat making most of the girls who were watching from the guild as well as Mira blushed redder that Erza hair, but what shocked some Mira was that Natsu has a almost faded N across his chest right where his heart was.

Natsu:"I know what you are because was i once apart of your guild, Project N, partners towards Project E and D, designed based of what the bloody guild thought that they can make the same monster as Zeref did,E.N.D."

this shocked everyone except for Makarov who knew of this before hand. knew what Natsu had to go through and what pain and torture he had to endure.

Erza: "Master...is that true" as everyone was waiting for his reply,as they stared at him

Makarov: (sigh) "Yes Natsu was apart of the project E.N.D but he was different, happy said that he had someone who gave him hope,who gave him a chance of being treated as normal,Gildarts even had trouble face Natsu before he was with his sister. Gildarts lost and he said he thought he was going to die when he felt nothing,Natsu just went to the cave, when Gildarts foolishly followed him he said he saw a little girl with pink hair,he asked why didn't he killed him,Natsu responded that he was only protecting her from your attacks that almost destroyed the forest were in." everyone in the guild face planted and some smacked their foreheads.

Macoe: "of course he did Gildarts is our ace but, come on destroyed a forest where the girl was yeah i see him getting beat by an overprotective brother." everyone nods

(Mira pov)

 _("He's joking right... there no way that he was one of them...right?")_ pondered Mira silently but Lisanna ha different ideas and said them vocally

Lisanna: "No! your wrong,Natsu isn't a monster like you he would never do this, he loves us ,he loves fairy tail and he will always be there for us." Lisanna said crying but to her surprise the demon controlling Elfman was laughing manically and said

PN (Project N): "Little girl you know nothing of him, he is a weapon made to destroy humanity and help rule it." he continued to laugh manically but notices something different he looked down and saw that the boy he controlled was no longer there ( _What how he couldn't have escaped he was ..._ )

Natsu:"Knocked out."

PN just looked towards Natsu and saw the boy that he controlled holding him bridal style and the looks of relief was on the girls and the guild faces. but a look of pure anger was on Natsu face as you could see a demonic mask floating next to him(You know the one's where in mostly every anime has that one girl who can scare the crap outta the main with the hannya mask floating behind her) that scared the carp outta everyone including Erza and Mira,but she kinda like it though she would never say it out loud.

Natsu:"now you don't have my friend controlled i won't have to hold back to kick your ass back to hell!" as he charged towards the demon and that started the battle,(I suck at battle scene's so sorry if it's not good)

 **Fire Dragon Iron Fist!** as he was gonna punch him but PN just grab his fist with his hand( _Huh how did he)_ "Know how to block my fist " PN says as he looked at Natsu. Natsu realized something but he got his own **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** and he was blasted near the wall as he was he coughed out a lot of blood and said

Natsu"so that's how you were beating Mira,you adapt and copy the moves you see and fire it back at us." ( _Well this just got interesting_ ) Natsu thought as he wiped the blood of his lips

PN: "i am the most powerful of our creation." then something went off in Natsu mind

Natsu:"you killed deadly night (OC Guild) didn't you" as PN just grinned

PN:"they thought that they could control us thought they could use us,we showed them who would be used ahhh those screams were pleasant,but enough of our commentary **Evil Explosion!** " as he threw a dark ball at Natsu who dodge it but then got gut checked spilling more blood as PN got cat ears meaning he had more speed and agility as well as flexibility.( _"Shit he even have Lis and Mira magic but why isn't he using the **Fire Dragon Iron Fist** when he was near me with the boosted speed he could of kill me maybe")_ "All right then i see you only copy the magic you see and even the uses are limited." Natsu then pulled out something from behind his back away from PN sights and did a **Requip** to bring a blade and a pistol out as well as Requip as new set of clothes which was just a white trench coat and some pants.

Natsu got into a stance and said "shall we continue." as he sped up towards him and caught him off guard and sliced off one of his arm as PN screamed in pain and was about to punch Natsu when he just punched his arm back,PN got angry and he split a piece to form little monsters with wings but they didn't last long when Natsu just shot all of them in one go at the same time. and shot one in PN eye making scream in pain once again PN was now thinking a way to get out of this situation his arms was still being regenerated but even then he thought he was gonna lose but then he saws where Lisanna and Mira was and smiled as he forced an instance Regen on his arm and charged at Natsu but as Natsu was getting ready for and he followed the look on PN eye and widen as he knew who PN was actually targeting. Mira and Lisanna both saw what was happening and hugged each other waiting for the killing blow (Slenqch) blood then went on both their faces as the guild eyes widen at what happened and Happy was crying. Both Mira and Lisanna eyes opened and was shocked and were on the verge of tears cause in front of them,their crush's with a demonic hand that is through his chest as Lisanna was crying "N...n...Natsu?" Natsu just turned his head to face them and said "Come on Lis your not hurt right what about you Mira." as he smiled PN said with a sinister grin "You know you kept on talking abut my weakness yours i know,them your precious Nakama the people you swore to protect, such a waste of skills but now you will be out of our plans. but to his surprise he smiled who said i was going alone,as Natsu firmly grabbed PN arm and a magic symbol was right in front of his face and said **Fire Dragon Roar!** as PN was unable to move he was blasted point blank with the stream of fire melting him and he screams in agony as a crack in the earth began to open up Natsu then said "i told you that i would kick your ass into hell now **FUCK OFF!** "as he kicked him downwards in to hell as the crack is no more. as Natsu roughly fall downs

Mira and Lisanna: "Natsu!" as they ran towards the fallen salamander. "Natsu stay with us." as Mira tries to stop the bleeding. and Lisanna has his head on her lap and was crying "Natsu please you can't leave we need you( _I need you_ ). but Natsu was losing the fire in his eye and said in a calm voice."so this is what it's like the cold it's relaxing i can see why gray likes the cold." Natsu said in a dream like Mira wasn't gonna go through this "No don't do this you can't leave us, i promise i be better I'll be kinder please just don't die please." then something happened and Natsu Started glowing and started disappearing Mira and Lis was in shock and started to hug Natsu screaming no and please don't leave but Natsu just said "Mira...Lisanna ... stop crying you'll be fine i done all i can t protect you and my promise is fulfilled. But Mira was refusing to accept this and said "i don't care i don't care you were there for us even before we became Fairy Tail wizard, i even rub it in your face when i was promoted to S class,please don't leave." Natsu just smiled and before he fully disappeared he said " I...Never hold it against you ...good bye girls be safe okay..." and when he finished he disappeared leaving his scarf in Mira and Lisanna hands as they cried into it as well as the guild hell even Gray was spilling tears when he saw someone who he saw as an older brother past (Natsu is older by 2 years he and Gray are still rivals though) Makarov silently crying and thinking _"Natsu my boy your flames will always burn bright here at your home_ )

( 2 days later the funeral of Natsu )

everyone in the guild was dressed in black tuxes and dresses, as they were crying their eyes out, they were soaked but they didn't care a person that cared for them and became like a fatherly figure for those who didn't have a chance of a father pride but even if he was 2 years older than them,they still took pride when he praised them hell even Laxus said Natsu was a better father figure than his own, that made Makarov smile as he knew Laxus looks up to him. they Strauss sibling were the ones that were crying heavily more then anyone because he saved them and protected them before they became fairy tail wizards. as they were mourning their master said his words "Natsu My child you were always there for us when we needed you,you became a fatherly figure to many of the kids and the orphans in the orphanage,you never declined any sort of help,we never noticed your pain about your past, but even then you smiled you, praised and you cared, your flames will always be with us we will carry on your job as the guilds heart as well as your fatherly ways rest in peace my child and my Mavis and you watch over us good bye my child." as Makarov was speaking there were sniffles and sobs around him then Elfman said before they leave"Natsu...you never gave up, you always protected my family and help me and my sister with our take over magic if we lost control.i will become a man worthy of your praise and protect our family and fairy tail good bye Onii-Chan and thank you for saving us." after Elfmans speech it changed some of theguild members that they would also be stronger to protect their family and guild and Gray just put a hand on Elfman shoulders and said "We all will Elf..we all will protect Fairy tail." as that the sun began to shine through the dark clouds and most could hear the faint sound of a certain dragon slayer " _You allready mae me proud good luck guys"_ and that made a smile to everyone including a small on both Mira and Lisanna and smiled _thank you Natsu_ Mira and Lisanna thought at the same time " _I love you and always will"_

(Unkown place)

in a place where island's were floating and green flourished everywhere but one thought came to a dragon slayer while being tended to by a bluenette

and thought

 _(Where the hell am I!)_

 **well that's all for this chapter hope you enjoyed it and i will see you in the next one :)**


End file.
